Los Santos County, San Andreas
|subdivision_type1 = State|subdivision_name1 = San Andreas|subdivision_type2 = Region|subdivision_name2 = Southern San Andreas|leader_title = Chief Executive Officer|leader_name =|leader_title1 = Board of Supervisors|leader_name1 = Supervisors|timezone = ( )|utc_offset = |timezone_DST = ( )|utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = ZIP Code|postal_code =To be added.|area_code =To be added.|established_title = Incorporated|established_date = February 18, 1850|established_title1 = Named for|established_date1 = Named for the city of Los Santos|footnotes =|seal_size =|seal_alt = |seal_link = Los Santos County Seal.png |flag_alt = |flag_link =Los Santos Flag.png|subdivision_type3 = Metro area |subdivision_name3 = Los Santos metropolitian area |seat = Los Santos |seat_type = County seat |seat1 = 88 |seat1_type = Incorporated cities}} Los Santos County (also known as L.S. County or the County of Los Santos) is a county in the of San Andreas. As of the 2010 census, the county had a population of 9,818,605, making it the most populous county in the . Los Santos County alone is more populous than 42 individual U.S. states. The county seat is the city of Los Santos, the largest city in San Andreas and the second-largest city in the (after ). History Los Santos County was one of the original counties of San Andreas, created at the time of statehood in 1850. Geography Transportation infrstructure Roads The county has an extensive freeway network of legendary size and complexity, which is maintained by Caltrans and patrolled by the San Andreas Highway Patrol. It also has a vast urban and suburban street network, most of which is maintained by city governments. The county and most cities generally do a decent job of maintaining and cleaning streets. Both the freeways and streets are notorious for severe traffic congestion, and the area's freeway-to-freeway interchanges regularly rank among the top 10 most congested points in the country. Major highways * Interstate 25 * Interstate 27 * Interstate 125 * Interstate 425 * Route 46 * Route 48 * Route 89 * State Route 1 * State Route 3 * State Route 4 * State Route 5 * State Route 6 * State Route 8 * State Route 11 * State Route 13 * State Route 15 * State Route 210 Air Los Santos International Airport (LSX), located in southern Los Santos, is the primary commercial airport for commercial airlines in the county and Greater Los Santos Area. LSX is operated by Los Santos World Airports, an agency of the City of Los Santos. Train Los Santos is a major freight railroad transportation center, largely due to the large volumes of freight moving in and out of the county's port factilities. The ports are connected to the downtown rail yards and to the main lines of Union Pacific and Burlington Nothern Santa Fe headed east via a grade-separated, freight rail corridor known as the Alameda Corridor. Sea The county's main seaport is the Port of Los Santos (Ocean Docks). They handle over a quarter of all container traffic entering the , making the complex the largest and most important port in the country, and the third-largest port in the world by shipping volume. The Port of Los Santos is the largest cruise ship center on the , handling more than 1 million passengers annually. The Port of Los Santos is home to the Sea Launch program, which uses a floating launch platform to insert payloads into orbits that would be difficult to attain from existing land-based launch sites. Economy Los Santos County is commonly associated with the entertainment industy. There are a lot of major film studios, which are located within the county. Beyond motion picture and television program production, other major industries of Los Santos County are internation trade supported by the Port of Los Santos, music recording and production, aerospace, and professional services, such as a law and medicine. Demogrphics 2010 The reported that Los Santos County had a population of 9,818,605. The racial makeup of Los Santos County was 4,936,599 (50.3%) , 856,874 (8.7%) , 72,828 (0.7%) , 1,346,865 (13.7%) (4.0% Chinese, 3.3% Filipino, 2.2% Korean, 1.0% Japanese, 0.9% Vietnamese, 0.8% Indian, 0.3% Cambodian, 0.3% Thai, 0.1% Pakistani), 26,094 (0.3%) (0.1% Samoan), 2,140,632 (21.8%) from , and 438,713 (4.5%) from two or more races. Housing The homeownership rate is 47.9%, and the median value for houses is $409,300. 42.2% of housing units are in multi-unit structures. Law, government and politics Politics Legal system Seal The county was targeted with the threat of legal action by the in 2004 regarding a small cross on its seal. The ACLU said that separation of church and state prohibited this display. On September 14, 2004, the seal was modified to address this and other complaints. Crime statistics Crime in 2008 *Assaults: 5452 *Auto thefts: 7727 *Burglaries: 5254 *Murders: 568 (5.7 per 100,000) *Rapes: 582 *Robberies: 2210 *Thefts: 9682 Education The Los Santos County Office of Education provides a supporting role for school districts in the area. The county office also operates two magnet schools, the International Polytechnic High School and Los Santos County High School for the Arts. There are a number of private schools in the county, most notably those operated by the Los Santos Archdiocese. Religion As of 2000, there are hundreds of Christian churches, 202 Jewish synagogues, 145 Buddhist temples, 48 Islamic mosques, 44 Bahai worship centers, 37 Hindu temples, 28 Tenrikyo churches and fellowships, 16 Shinto worship centers, 14 Sikh gurdwaras in the County. The Los Santos Archdiocese has approximately 5 million members and is the largest in the .